


Следя за следящим

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Вечно у этих Сенджу всё не как у обычных шиноби. Даже слежка за врагом.





	Следя за следящим

***  
К тому, что Тобирама постоянно бродит за ним следом, буквально наступая на пятки, Мадара привык давно. Началось это задолго до перемирия между Учихами и Сенджу, с момента перемирия резко активизировалось, и даже создание общей деревни не положило преследованиям конец — они просто локализовались на определённой территории. Впрочем, Мадара не особо возражал. Во-первых, он тоже не упускал возможности понаблюдать за бывшим врагом, а во-вторых, искусство слежки у Сенджу находилось на куда более низком уровне, чем мастерство Учих. Как правило, он засекал подкрадывающегося Тобираму ещё за полсотни шагов, и тайным наблюдение оставалось разве что для самого соглядатая.   
При желании Мадара в любой момент мог сбить преследователя со следа и скрыться, но предпочитал оставить всё как есть. Его более чем устраивала потенциальная возможность с лёгкостью подкинуть Сенджу ложную информацию. К тому же рядом с ним этот идиот был хотя бы в относительной безопасности. Вряд ли вражеские шиноби проявят такую же снисходительность к кабаньему топоту и сопению к кустах, а терять давнего противника Мадара не хотел. Сам убьёт. Как-нибудь потом, когда сочтёт нужным.   
Так они и ходили вместе — по деревне, на миссии, на охоту, купаться в жаркую летнюю пору…  
Однако постепенно Сенджу начал наглеть. В один прекрасный (исключительно погодой и природой, но не своими событиями) день он дождался, когда Мадара придёт на берег реки, устроился под кустом поодаль, достал потрёпанный блокнот и принялся что-то вдохновенно там черкать.   
Сначала Мадара решил, что нахал отвлёкся на изобретение очередной дьявольской техники, но карандаш двигался по бумаге хаотичными штрихами, а мечтательное выражение на лице Сенджу никак не соответствовало напряжённому умственному процессу.   
Мадаре стало любопытно. Очень.   
Если нырнуть вон в те заросли, по тому склону подняться наверх, забраться на разлапистый баньян и перебраться на ту ветку, то вполне можно будет смотреть в блокнот из-за плеча Тобирамы. Слабым местом плана был факт, что даже младший Сенджу не сможет не заметить исчезновения объекта слежки.   
— Мадара! — прервал его размышления радостный окрик, и на берег вышел улыбающийся, как полуденное солнце, Хаширама. — Я так и знал, что ты тоже захочешь искупаться!  
Тобирама вздрогнул, захлопнул блокнот и нырнул в ближайшие ивовые заросли.   
Обычно Мадара был рад видеть Хашираму, но сегодня появление старого приятеля оказалось ужасно не вовремя.   
— Да вот, решил немного освежиться перед советом кланов, — буркнул он, глядя на энергично раскачивающиеся ветки, слегка скрывающие странного шпиона. — А то что-то подсказывает мне, что он будет жарким.   
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты ошибся… — вздохнул Хаширама.   
Учиха сочувственно хмыкнул. Он собирался сделать всё, чтобы не ошибиться.   
На повестке дня стоял вопрос распределения бюджета деревни, и в первую очередь дополнительных средств требовала недавно основанная полиция Конохи. С этим были в корне не согласны Академия и госпиталь шиноби, но Мадару как главу полиции их мнения волновали мало.   
— Ладно, — Хаширама тряхнул головой, отгоняя невесёлые мысли. — Обсудим всё на совете. А пока как насчёт заплыва наперегонки?  
— Сделаю тебя влёгкую! — ухмыльнулся Мадара, сбрасывая с плеч одежду. 

***  
В следующий раз тайна Тобирамы и его блокнота предстала перед ним этой же ночью. Точнее, не просто предстала, а самым бесстыдным образом уселась на ветвях дуба, растущего во дворе дома лидера Учих.   
Уже начавший задрёмывать Мадара проснулся от изменившегося шелеста листвы и какое-то время с интересом наблюдал, как Сенджу старательно подбирается к окну его спальни, гадая, свалится тот или нет. Сенджу не свалился и спустя пару минут сосредоточенно зашуршал страницами.   
Теперь он водил карандашом медленно, то всматриваясь во тьму комнаты, то поднимая рассеянный и иррационально счастливый взгляд к усыпанному звёздами небу. Мадаре очень хотелось запустить в незваного гостя сюрикеном или хотя бы подушкой, но он заставлял себя лежать неподвижно, следя за Тобирамой из-под опущенных ресниц. Что он замыслил? Может, готовит нападение на Учиху и сейчас составляет подробный план его дома? Гипотеза была разумной, однако часа через полтора от неё пришлось отказаться: даже такой недоумок, как братец Хаширамы, не мог столько времени наносить на схему одну-единственную комнату.   
Значит, он охотится за чем-то другим. Но за чем, за чем?!   
Наконец Тобирама удовлетворённо оглядел результат своих трудов, с хрустом потянулся и, убрав блокнот с карандашом за пазуху, соскользнул по стволу вниз. Скрип и шелест, который издавало при этом дерево, могли разбудить даже мертвецки пьяного Учиху. Впрочем, у ближайшего Учихи сна и так не было ни в одном глазу, а мысли гудели, как рой растревоженных ос. Кстати, насчёт ос… пожалуй, можно обустроить осиное гнездо на том дубе… исключительно в превентивных целях. Хорошую идею слегка портило подозрение, что осы слабо различают Учих и Сенджу.   
Проворочавшись около получаса, Мадара выбрался из постели и спустился на кухню заварить чай — с чашкой душистого травяного настоя в руках ему всегда лучше думалось. Он чувствовал, что этой ночью не заснёт ещё долго. 

***  
Новый день принёс новые гипотезы, и он же их разрушил.   
На утро у Мадары была запланирована тренировка. Нацепив тяжёлые боевые доспехи, он выбрал оружие и отправился на тренировочное поле — широкую, расчищенную от леса площадку на краю деревни. Как всегда при его появлении поле быстро опустело. Находилось не так много шиноби, отваживавшихся бросить Учихе вызов, пусть даже в спарринге. Честно говоря, такой шиноби был вообще один. Правда, сегодня Хаширама был занят и не мог составить Мадаре компанию, но умелый воин никогда не заскучает и в одиночестве.   
Поначалу Мадара разминался медленно, почти лениво — сказывалась бессонная ночь, однако вскоре вошёл во вкус. Мышцы напряглись, наливаясь силой, а чакра окутала тело плотным покровом. Движения становились всё стремительнее, огонь и сталь исчерчивали воздух, практически сливаясь, превращая сражение — в танец.   
Он так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил Тобираму, высовывавшегося из-за ближайшего дерева за оградой поля. В руке Тобирама сжимал всё тот же блокнот, умудряясь что-то поспешно туда то ли записывать, то ли зарисовывать. Мадара прошёлся на площадке, делая вид, что отрабатывает круговую оборону, а на деле изучая действия противника. Тот продолжал строчить, напряжённо вытянув шею и закусив губу.  
Похоже… похоже, он пытается описать используемые Учихой техники. Мадара чуть не расхохотался. Неужели Тобирама верит, что сможет воспроизвести хотя бы одну из них? Или он рассчитывает потом разобрать её на составляющие и разработать эффективную контратаку? Смешно вдвойне! Учихи — мастера импровизации, их техники могут быть столь же гибкими, сколь разрушительными.   
Но если Тобирама верит… Мадара злорадно усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Сенджу и делая выпад в его сторону. Пусть смотрит — смотрит и осознаёт, что с этой силой ему никогда не совладать.   
Ощущение торжества согревало сердце до самого обеда. Пока устроившийся в углу таверны Тобирама украдкой — как ему, наверное, казалось — не открыл под столом свой идиотский блокнот. Конечно, всякое бывает, и вторжение в Коноху могло начаться в любой момент, но всё же сюда Мадара приходил есть, а не драться. Не мог же Тобирама решить изучить технику поглощения риса в его исполнении! Торжество испарилось вместе с аппетитом. 

***  
Ставший уже привычным скрип веток за окном заставил разлепить веки. Не то чтобы Мадара всерьёз опасался нападения… Нет, он был уверен, что даже в полусне успеет увернуться от атаки, однако боевые рефлексы не позволяли расслабиться под взглядом врага. Пришлось снова бдеть. Время текло медленно и уныло, складывая секунды в часы. Усталость после долгого дня постепенно брала своё, но стоило ресницам сомкнуться, как тело вскидывалось, вырываясь из сонного дурмана.   
Как назло, сегодня на Тобираму напало вдохновение, и ушёл он только ближе к утру. Зевая, Мадара добрёл до окна и проводил эту пародию на шпиона недобрым взглядом. Тающие лучи луны серебрили взъерошенный затылок, трогательно высвечивая беззащитное местечко под ним. Если, хорошенько размахнувшись, метнуть кинжал, лезвие войдёт как раз… Мадара стиснул край рамы, борясь с искушением, пока Тобирама не скрылся из виду. Усталый разум был почти готов признать планом Сенджу доведение Учихи до паранойи на почве недосыпа.   
За последние несколько недель пытка загадочным блокнотом приобрела незавидную регулярность.   
Не-ет, пора это заканчивать.   
Мадара отвернулся от окна и начал торопливо одеваться. Хватит сидеть в засаде. Пришло время разрешить эту загадку, проведя встречную разведку. Если понадобится — с применением радикальных средств. Он сунул за пояс серп, потом закинул за спину гунбай, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается душевное равновесие. 

Мадара опасался, что Тобирама додумается на случай возможной погони запутать следы, но тот, не скрываясь и не петляя, направился прямо к себе домой. Самоуверенный мерзавец.   
Учиха устроился в зарослях жасмина на противоположной стороне улицы и приготовился к долгому ожиданию, однако свет в угловой комнате дома Сенджу загорелся и почти сразу погас. Впрочем, это ещё ничего не значило. Возможно, Тобирама спустился в лабораторию, а возможно, пытается усыпить бдительность противника.   
Дав ему время отвлечься на изучение, а может, и систематизацию добытых сведений, Мадара короткими перебежками приблизился к жилищу врага. Обезвредив охранный контур (сочетание десятка защитных и атакующих печатей вызвало даже некоторое уважение Учихи), он переступил порог. Вокруг стояла настораживающая тишина. Подозревая ловушку, к угловой комнатке Мадара подобрался только тогда, когда осмотрел весь дом целиком, включая лабораторию в подвале, тёмную и безлюдную. К его удивлению, комнатка оказалась спальней и Тобирама находился именно там, дрыхнущий без задних ног. Край злополучного блокнота предательски высовывался из-под подушки.   
Уважение неуклонно шло на убыль.   
Примерившись, Мадара ухватил блокнот кончиками затянутых в перчатки пальцев и медленно потянул к себе. Вряд ли Тобирама потащил бы в постель пропитанную ядом вещь (хотя кто этого экспериментатора знает!), но у шиноби должен быть чуткий сон. Особенно если это шиноби из клана Сенджу.   
Тобирама никак не отреагировал на ограбление, продолжая безмятежно сопеть. Мадара несколько мгновений пристально наблюдал за ним — не притворяется ли. Тобирама не притворялся, и уважение достигло точки абсолютного нуля.   
Однако он явился сюда не для того, чтобы проверять боевые способности Тобирамы или менять о них своё мнение. Небо за окном стремительно светлело, показывая, что ночь на исходе. Глубоко вдохнув, Мадара открыл блокнот.   
Его содержимое поставило Учиху в тупик. С одной стороны, подозрения полностью подтвердились — его изображения были почти на каждой странице, изредка разбавленные сделанными явно для отвода глаз набросками природы и животных. С другой — эти изображения не объединяла никакая логика, во всяком случае, доступная вменяемому сознанию.   
Вот он стоит на берегу речки, задумчиво глядя на стремительно текущие воды. Вот — уже полулежит на том же месте, опираясь на локоть и жмурясь от яркого солнца, а мокрая волна волос стекает ему на плечи. Насколько он помнил, в этот день они купались вместе с Хаширамой, но того на рисунке почему-то нет. А вот сам момент заплыва — победивший тогда Хаширама снова за кадром, зато изображение Мадары занимает три четверти страницы (до чего же нескладное у него тело — угловатое и костистое, покрытое жёсткими узлами мускулов).  
Вот одиночная тренировка — бой с тенью: Мадара разворачивается к «врагу», выбрасывая вперёд руку с веером, чтобы блокировать предполагаемую атаку, а другой наносит удар.   
Вот Мадара в своей постели, веки сомкнуты, на лице застыло необычное для Учихи умиротворение.   
Мадара в таверне, уплетающий вторую порцию дайфуку с клубникой (у него что, всегда такая глупая физиономия, когда он жует?!).   
Мадара с хищной улыбкой полирует лезвие меча.   
А тут он что-то читает.   
Тут — медитирует.   
В засаде на миссии…   
Принимает душ (как, как Тобирама умудрился подсмотреть?!!)…  
Мадара с усилием отогнал от себя ужасную мысль, что он недооценил младшего брата Хаширамы. А главное — ему по-прежнему было непонятно, чего тот добивается. Из всех зарисовок едва ли на половине присутствовали сцены тренировок или сражений, остальные изображали что-то мирное. При условии, конечно, что можно считать мирными сцены с изображением самой грозной силы Конохи — даже если эта сила просто пьёт жасминовый чай!  
Странно было смотреть на себя со стороны, словно через призму чужого взгляда, видевшего его… как-то иначе, не так, как есть.  
Настораживало ещё и то, что, рисуя сражения, Тобирама уделял куда больше внимания не приёмам бойца, а таким бессмысленным деталям, как его волосы или стекающие по вискам капли пота. Может… может, коварный Сенджу выясняет уязвимые точки Мадары? За волосы в пылу драки можно ухватиться, прицельным ударом в висок — вырубить… Мадара долго искал слабое место на собственном искажённом усмешкой лице, однако так и не придумал более или менее вразумительной версии.  
Проклятье! Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, он заподозрил бы, что художник попросту любуется моделью.   
Но любоваться Мадарой?!  
Даже Сенджу не способны на такие причуды.   
Бледный, как лягушачье брюхо, лохматый, скулы торчат, подчёркивая тёмные круги под глазами, а в глазах — шаринган… Недаром даже Хаширама никогда не называл его иначе как устрашающим. И это было правильно. Чистокровный Учиха должен быть именно таким. На соседствующей со странным портретом странице согласно скалил зубы чёрный гепард.   
Мадара закусил губу, напряжённо размышляя. Сомнения терзали его подобно рою оголодавших комаров.   
Любопытство требовало немедленно разбудить Сенджу и выбить из него ответ, что всё это значит. Осторожность — положить блокнот на место, тихо покинуть дом и продолжить наблюдение. Здравый смысл — перерезать шпиону горло, вырвав сам корень ядовитого куста.   
Мадара ещё раз наскоро перелистал блокнот, посмотрел на разметавшегося во сне Тобираму — хватит одного небрежного росчерка лезвием вот здесь, где под чуть загорелой кожей дрожит тонкая жилка, — и грубо пихнул его в бок.   
Алые глаза распахнулись, Тобирама резко сел на кровати и завертел головой.   
— Мадара, ты здесь? — изумлённо пробормотал он. — Я что, сплю?  
— К твоему несчастью — нет. Но если продолжишь косить под идиота, рискуешь не проснуться.   
Тобирама снова открыл рот, явно намереваясь возмутиться, потом заметил в руках Мадары свой блокнот и понятливо промолчал. Ошеломлённый взгляд сделался настороженным и каким-то виноватым.   
В иной ситуации Мадара предпочёл бы дожать противника до полного признания без наводящих вопросов, но в данный момент он хотел знать только одно.   
— Какого дьявола ты хочешь?!   
Тобирама растерянно захлопал белёсыми ресницами. Похоже, он ожидал услышать нечто совсем другое.   
— Я понимаю, что не имею права просить о… ни о чём таком, — начал он, почему-то краснея до ушей, — но есть вещи, которыми не управляют даже шиноби…   
— А ну заткнись, — прорычал Мадара. — Я спрашиваю, что значат эти твои… — он потряс сначала блокнотом для наглядности вопроса, а затем серпом — для ускорения ответа. — Ты тут что-то зашифровал, да?  
— Ничего я не шифровал. Мадара, успокойся, это обычные рисунки. У меня таких ещё уйма. Ну… почти таких.   
Сенджу выглядел непривычно смущённым и окончательно сбитым с толку. Либо он гениально притворялся, либо… Альтернативный вариант Мадара придумать не смог.   
— Хочешь сказать, ты просто гуляешь вокруг и срисовываешь, что на глаза попадётся? — ехидно поинтересовался он. — А я случайно каждый раз оказываюсь на твоих… художествах?  
— Нет, — Тобирама потупился. — Ты оказываешься на моих рисунках потому, что я рисую тебя.   
Ну хоть какая-то крупица правды!  
— А _зачем_ ты это делаешь? Что решил выведать? Имей в виду, чтобы овладеть нашими техниками, мало срисовать очередность печатей. Использовать их может только обладатель шарингана, которого у тебя нет и быть не может!   
— Да не нужны мне ваши техники, — взорвался наконец Сенджу, — хоть с шаринганом, хоть без него! Вы ж психи каждый первый, если это он вам так мозги кособочит, то я и врагу такого в страшном сне не пожелаю!   
— Тогда отвечай, зачем ты меня рисовал?!   
— Потому что я… потому что ты мне… Потому что мне нравится на тебя смотреть и хотелось сохранить некоторые из этих моментов для себя.  
— Но… но я же… Да на что там смотреть-то!  
— Попробуй разок подойти к зеркалу с открытыми глазами и поймёшь, — дёрнул плечом Тобирама.   
Мадара плюхнулся на край кровати. Ноги отказывались держать вмиг одеревеневшее тело. Он изо всех сил пытался распознать в словах врага фальшь, но не мог найти её ни в тоне его голоса, ни во взгляде, снова ставшем непривычно мягким и мечтательным — как тогда, на берегу реки. Это отчего-то выбивало из равновесия сильнее, чем если бы проклятый Сенджу вознамерился завладеть шаринганом!   
Пользуясь замешательством собеседника, Тобирама осторожно забрал у него блокнот и бережно стиснул в пальцах, будто что-то ценное.   
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты просто на меня любовался, — выдавил Мадара, чувствуя себя лисой, загнанной в угол курятника внезапно отрастившими акульи зубы птичками.  
— Почему? — Тобирама протянул ладонь, словно собирался коснуться его щеки, но в последний миг одумался. — Ты красивый.   
Лишь сейчас Мадара заметил, что на нём нет ничего, кроме наполовину сползшего с бёдер одеяла, такого лёгкого и тонкого, что оно ни в коей мере не скрывало всей… искренности Сенджу.   
Мадара вскочил и попятился, сжимая рукоять серпа. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а под кожей щёк предательски горячо пульсировала кровь.   
— Так. Я сделаю вид, что не слышал ничего из твоего бреда. А ты — хорошенько подумаешь и решишь, что ничего не говорил! — прошипел лидер клана Учиха, впервые в жизни отступая перед противником. — И сожги свой чёртов блокнот! — крикнул он уже из-за дверей.   
С чувством выполненного долга возвращаясь в свою спальню, Мадара ощутил мимолётную мысль: будет немного обидно, если Тобирама выполнит требование и сожжёт рисунки.


End file.
